Akako Koizumi
is a character in the manga and anime franchise Magic Kaito, as well as the anime franchise Detective Conan. Biography Akako is a witch that practices red magic. She is aware that Kaitou is Kaitou Kid, but he denies it. With her magic, she makes all the boys in her school fall for her. However, Kaitou is immune to her magic. Since he was the one person her magic could not affect, she wants to have Kaitou fall for her naturally. She never succeeds in doing so. Even though she has slightly evil intentions, she does care for Kaito in a way that could possibly be more than just to make him fall for her, as she's often tried to help him in her own little ways. Akako claims to have the spirit of Lucifer, and if she cries, she will lose her powers. Personality In Magic Kaito, Akako is very vain and proud of her beauty. She likes to be center of attention and laughs in a unique way. "Ohohoho!" is common to hear when near Akako. Appearance Akako is a beautiful girl, and all of the boys except Kaito adore her, but she can be very vain. Akako has maroon hair and eyes. Plot Akako enrolls Ekoda High School, becoming a classmate of Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori. On Saint Valentine's Day, all the boys want chocolate from her, but Kaito: knowing that the only one in the world who can resist her is Kaitou Kid, Akako realizes that her classmate is the phantom thief. She then uses a voodoo to attract Kid and win his heart using magic, but she fails and the thief runs away. During a school trip to the snow mountains, after telling Aoko that she likes Kaito, Akako forces him to ski with her. She attaches a magic sticker on the boy's back, casting a spell by which (according to her) Kaito will fall in love with her, but she fails again and Kaito ends up skiing with Aoko.Akako then decides that she has to kill Kaito: after his death, it will be true that all men love her. She gives a cursed necklace to Ginzo Nakamori, but the inspector is unable to kill Kaitou Kid, who runs away. When Saguru Hakuba suspects that Kaito is Kid, Akako disguises herself as Kaitou Kid to protect her friend's secret and fend off Spider as well in which she fails to do so with Spider but is able to trick the police and Hakuba that Kaito is not Kaitou Kid. Later on, she tries to use her magic to prevent the police and Shinichi Kudo from arresting Kid, but her assistant stops her before using her powers publicly. Kaitou Kid still manages to escape. Relationships * Kaito Kuroba/Kaito Kid ::Akako likes Kaito, as she said to Aoko during the Love on the Ski Slope on Christmas Eve episode, but she also hates him because he's the only man in the world who doesn't adore her. Akako knows Kaito's identity as Kaitou Kid: her crystal ball has told her that only Kid can resist her, and when Kaito refuses her Saint Valentine chocolate, she figures out the truth. She tries many times to kill Kid, but sets aside her project as her feelings for Kuroba grow. Akako starts protecting him, advising Kaito to be careful during robberies, but the boy always denies being Kaitou Kid. * Aoko Nakamori ::Akako sees Aoko as a rival for Kaito's affections. However, she also considers her a friend, such as when she took both her and Kaito out for a concert once. Etymology The name means "red child". This contrasts with Aoko Nakamori's first name, which means "blue child". Trivia *Akako's anime voice actress for appearance in Detective Conan, Megumi Hayashibara, also provides the voice for Ai Haibara, and with the similarities between Magic Kaito and Detective Conan this serves to reinforce the love triangle theme revolving around the central character. *n both the manga and TV Special, the three cobras attached to Akako's headband and magical costume are able to adjust their emotional expressions by themselves to match with Akako's. However, this is not the case in the anime series Magic Kaito 1412. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:High school students